


Second Best

by shiramechi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Car Accidents, Character Death, Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiramechi/pseuds/shiramechi
Summary: Kawanishi knew Semi loved him with all his heart, but it won't shake off the feeling that he was only second best.
Relationships: Kawanishi Taichi/Semi Eita
Kudos: 16





	Second Best

**Author's Note:**

> This was poorly written I'm sorry in advance *tap dances*

Is it selfish to feel like this, was Kawanishi's everyday thought ever since getting together with Semi. He was sure Semi was happy to be with him and living together like this. Semi was satisfied and had told him many times before that he was living the dream and he couldn't ask for more. 

Though it won't change the fact that there was someone else before Kawanishi. That there was someone whom Semi loved so so much. And their breakup didn't end on a cheery note as well. It was unexpected. The car crash was unexpected. Their death was unexpected.

That was it. It all just...happened. No one saw this coming. The last person distressed Kawanishi more than the next person after him. 

"Baby?" His thoughts get cut off short as he felt the love of his life caress his face, warmth and concern tracing on his cheeks. That's right. They were in the living room, watching a movie. "You're out of it again." While Kawanishi was bothered about that, Semi had to deal with his own problem. That being his boyfriend.

Kawanishi was getting less and less focused. He wasn't like this the first few months when they were dating. At least, he's never _seen_ him. He gets lost in his thoughts way too often that it even affected his sleeping habits. What could Kawanishi be thinking so much? This was a question Semi tries to avoid as it scares him too much.

"It's nothing. Just something at work." Kawanishi's eyes said otherwise. And as if by instinct, he avoids his boyfriend's gaze.

"Taichi... Be honest with me." Semi finally says, holding the other's bigger hand. "I'm worried about you. More than worried, actually. You think I don't notice you're like this everyday?"

He doesn't look at Semi.

"Taichi, please." Semi's voice cracked. He does his best to keep his own thoughts at bay. A part of him didn't want to know the reason why Kawanishi was acting like this. But that's why he needed to know.

It took the ginger a minute to answer. He might sound stupid or pathetic or weak, but a force was keeping him from bottling it all up. Semi's calloused hands that were lovingly holding his was said force.

"I'm worried that I might be second best."

"What happened years ago just happened and it made me think that we just happened. I'm scared I'm just a replacement. Or just a reminder that someone else loves you. Corny as it may sound, but you're the only one who owns my heart. No one can steal it away from you. No one else can make me feel the same way you make me feel. Don't... Don't leave me." Kawanishi finally looked at him. Shock and sadness were visible on his features as he saw the tears forming in Semi's ash brown eyes. "I'm sorry.."

Semi chuckles, light-hearted and embarrassed as he shakes his head. "No, don't apologise."

"I'm.. sorry you feel that way. But you're not second best. You never were. Yes, you're a reminder that someone else could love me _and_ that I could love someone again. You were always there for me, specially at that time where I needed you the most. You're not a replacement. You're different from him and I love you just the way you are. I'll never leave you. I couldn't." He caressed Kawanishi's hand and brought it up to his soft lips.

Kawanishi scoots closer to him as he wipes his tears away with his thumb. "I'm sorry I doubted you. And myself."

Semi shakes his head, thankful that things have been resolved. "Old habits die hard." He smiles as he remembers highschool when Taichi doubted his abilities as a middle blocker and a volleyball player in general.

That night, the didn't bother sleeping in the bedroom. Semi was curled into Kawanishi's chest as the tall male's slender limbs were his blanket. But he didn't mind. Kawanishi waa fast asleep beside him, not waking up once during the night. Semi smiles at the relaxed expression Kawanishi has. Soon, their breathing and the low sounds of the tv lulled him to sleep. 

It took a while, but Kawanishi never doubted himself ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this on a whim while I was feeling shitty tonight and it somehow inspired me to write


End file.
